The princess, the dragon and their stars
by SunakoAkuma
Summary: AU! In a world where humans dominated over them and used them as living shields, even good-natured spirits turned dark, but who had known that two individuals could change them so much. A friendship was created between beings everyone thought could never become friends.


After going through the hands of a thousand cruel humans, Leo started hating them. Especially the females that would vent all their anger against males at him. He hates how they were free and they, the spirits who loved and lived in a peaceful society couldn't. He even partly hated the King for going nothing. Letting his friends suffer under humans. Leo hated seeing his sisters in tears, his brothers in agonizing pain. He had forgotten how many times he had tried to bring their king so sever all ties to the human world. If he did, they would finally find peace and freedom. He hated all humans and the day he got the chance, he would erase them and in case some survived, hide their keys so well that no one will ever find them again.

* * *

1 year, 1 month and 5 days had passed in their world of peace, 100 years in the human one. Biting his lip until blood stained his amour. Staring at Aquarius, he only felt sorrow. Her friendly spirit nearly died after her owner forced her to stay in the human world until she nearly vanished. Never had he come this close to losing a sibling and never ever did he want to get this close again. And again, the king did nothing and it just angered him more and more. He still remembered when they had all been kids, playing chase in the empty spirit world. When it had only been them and the king. Nothing reminded of the happy, open and friendly Aquarius. Where once happiness was, now was only darkness and aggression. While in front of the others she tried to maintain happiness, but Leo knew Virgo was seeing through the cracks and Aquarius didn't even bother putting up a show in front of him. Leo hated how his first sibling started to hate like him. His rage and hate to the humans only grew.

* * *

It took another 10 years, nearly 11 to finish all his siblings. All had weird habits by now all of them enjoyed pissing their owners off at every given chance. Leo believed they all just wanted to truly die, but no one dared to kill. Aquarius risked it a few times by nearly drowning her owners, but all of them enjoyed that they finally were able to pay back just a tiny bit of their pain. Leo was currently glad. His last owner had died in a boat sinking, causing his key to sink to the bottom of a lake. While his siblings weren't so lucky, Leo knew there were hardly any people who'd just randomly dive in a lake, where a dragon lived. Yet surprise, surprise. Sooner than he expected he ended up summoned again. And by a woman never the less. Blond hair, brown eyes, just another person, who'd end up using him as a living shield against a dragon. He didn't even bother remembering her name, while she surprisingly enough even told him her name. Still he wondered how she managed to get his key out of the lake.

* * *

The next time he was summoned, he ended up on a bloody battlefield. Corpses of humans everywhere, along with death horses and other riddance. Leo found it amusing. This was a fact he liked of humans, they tended to kill each other than growing together and become truly strong. His pride was a strong one and despite their cracks and bends, they held together. He'd never let them get hurt, where he could protect them. At first, he didn't recognise his summoner, under all the dirt, grime and blood, even less the actual dragon behind her.

"Leo, please help me. Where is the nearest body of water!" He didn't move, a part of him surprised that she asked for help, not ordered it and for what she needed a source of water.

"Please Leo! I'll do anything!" He saw the plea in her eyes and heard it in her voice. A distant sent, barely recognizable under the stinging one of blood and death.

"3km southwest. It's a large lake." Then he watched her, gently speak to the dragon trying to motivate it to move into that direction.

"Leo, thank you. You are free to do what you wish." He left after that, not understanding why a human was trying to help a dragon. She'd just get eaten the second it got back to strength. While he liked dragons more than human, they sometimes went over board and some had absolutely no morals, similar to the thing they despised just as much as he did.

* * *

2 hours had passed, then he was summoned again and he didn't like it. And here he stood, staring at a huge, blue dragon, that tried to fit in the lake, which by far shoot over the shoreline. On the head of the dragon he saw a growing familiar figure with blond hair.

"What do you need of me master." Stars how he hated calling these creatures master.

"Nothing Leo, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me. And I wanted to interduce you to my friend and partner, Juvia. Juvia, this is Leo, the king of the zodiac signs."

"Juvia thanks this spirit for helping in saving her life and her friend Lucy's life." This had to be a dream or a hallucination of his. That both a human and a dragon thanked him, along with the fact that a human and a dragon were friends. He ignored the fact of how he saved his masters life.

"It that all?" Question burned on his tongue, but he bit them back, there was no way he'd ever ask a human anything. He will ask Crux later of what he knew about those two individuals.

* * *

Leo told this incident to both the kind and his brothers and sisters along with Crux, who had told him nothing really useful, but later found out something every interesting.

"Leo-sama!"

"Crux-ji-san. I told you to not call me -sama. What have you found?" All 12 of them were sitting around a small lake, watching what their keys did.

"Yes. Indeed, I have found out more about the woman you have been searching for. Lucy Heartfilia, while she does not know her last name, she knows she had ties to some political crucial countries, but not why." This seemed more interesting than many others before her.

"She lost her memory around the age of 4 ending up in the care of a dragon mourning the loss of all her hatchlings. She also has a blood pact with a dragoness with a human name, Juvia. They have been together since they both were six. More is not even known to the stars, I am afraid." All the spirits seamed their shocked or deeply surprised by the information.

"Crux-ji-san, will you be so kind and tell the king about this."

"Of course, Leo-kun." Staring into the lake, watching the sight of a thousand trees. In the three times she summoned him, he never had to battle and she was polite and respectful to him.

"Maybe she will be the first decent human."

* * *

The first time she summoned him for battle, he fared it would turn sour for him afterwards. He dodged attacks easily and knocked out and killed countless. The battle was long and he worn out, when he started searching for her. Golden armour stained in deep red, as well as his hair and blood felt terrible under his armour. He found her, kicking a man where it hurts most, probably destroying every possibly of that man ever becoming a father. He noticed the large amount of injured and unconscious people. He was positively surprised she was trained. Yet than again, she was raised by a dragon, so it was kind of logic that a dragon would not have a weak heir.

"Leo? Are you okay!?" At first, she seemed calm, then she saw him stained in the very essence that kept her kind alive.

"It's human blood. We spirits do not bleed." He heard her sigh in relief, which confused him. This time he asked, to many question to little answers.

"Why are you relieved, when I just killed countless of your kind?" She seemed surprised by the question, then she smiled.

"Well, they hurt Juvia and who ever tries to harm my family is to be dealt with accordingly. No matter who or what they are. So, I thank you for your assistance again, Leo. I hope you stay safe." She walked off, allowing him to choose if he wanted to stay or leave. For the first time, a grin formed on his mouth.

"You are truly interesting Lucy."

* * *

Leo had to admit, the more time he spent with Lucy, then ore he liked her despite his hate for humans. 5 human years he had been hers now and she had managed to free Gemini, Scorpio and Pisces from cruel hands. When Leo had killed Geminis owner, he had been once again surprised by her as she held Geminis key out to him and told him that he was to choose, if his siblings went into the hand of another human or if he hid them. And after talking long with Gemini about it, they agreed to give Lucy a chance. None of them ever felt harm to them in all the years they spent with her and Leo finally was able to see light again. For his siblings and him. Laying on Juvias soft, cool scales that distantly reminded him of Aquarius's, he stared to the empty sky, that slowly filled with few more constellations.

"Leo you know, my dragon mother often told me stories about you all."

"Hm?" Turning to her, he was surprised.

"I got my love for the stars from her. She loved every star and told me countless stories about the 12 zodiacs. Ever since then I wanted to find all of you, to fulfil you a wish. A wish if you all wanted freedom from the humans or want to leave it like it is. If you wanted freedom I would have hidden you all in places no human will ever manage to get to." He, the great lion, for all that he was, he had long since then felt happiness like that. Tears came to his eyes and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, allowing them to escape.

"Thank you! Thank you! I… I had given up on the dim hope of ever being free, Lucy. I can't thank you more for trying to give us this chance." He felt warm arms hug him closer as well as a cool snort gently pressing herself closer to hem and finally he felt peace.

* * *

Time flew by and Leo realized human mortalness once more. Lucy, while still young grew older so fast. 10 mortal years he had now known her and she now held all of the 12 zodiacs. While 29 didn't seem much, he knew that humans barely got past 35. But then again Lucy was strong and she had Juvia. The dragon would keep anything away from his mistress away. Wasn't it strange that 10 human years changed him that much. The entire circle of zodiacs agreed on Lucy and Juvia being a part of their pride and were Lucy was their princess, Juvia was the royal protector, sisters to them all. Virgo often called Lucy that, which ended up with the woman ending up a blushing mess, which the other started doing as well. They teased each other, laughed with one another, cried with one another. They became one. Them being the first people to ever step foot into the spirit realm and the to the happiness of the Spiritking, they loved playing with even the powerless Nicora. Juvia ending up as a colourful mountain of spirts. They all loved it. They all loved them.

* * *

Tears streamed down his face, their lake was no more, nothing was left like it was. In the middle of where once water was, he still remembered Juvia happily jumping into it, soaking the two of them to the bone, he saw Juvias body. Blue scales, shimmering purple from her own blood. Her large wings were gone, leaving large wounds where blood poured out into the little water that was left, staining it a hateful crimson. He ran, so fast he nearly tripped over his own legs. Too many corpses. Too much blood. The closer he got the more he heard Juvias pained breaths. Too many wounds.

"Juvia!" He ran towards her head.

"Leo?" Her voice was weak and in so much pain.

"It… it really hurts Leo." She whimpered and he understood her. He knew similar pain, but his healed, her wouldn't.

"Juvia's dying… right?" He bit his lip, blood dripping down, mixing with the bloody mess under him. Since he met Lucy, he was able to bleed and for once he cursed it as it couldn't help his sister.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I'm here. I'm here. I'll be there till the end." He gently ran his hand along her snort, trying to give her minimal comfort. He heard gentle splashing, knowing who they were. He turned and nearly chocked. In Scorpios arms was Lucy. Their princess, covered in too much blood. Dripping down into the water. He saw his brother cry and it hurt. Knowing their sisters are dying and they couldn't do a thing. Leo couldn't comfort his brother, because, how could he? They were dying. Golden light from all sides and he saw his siblings faces, all tear stained. Virgo even brought along the little Nicora, Lucy loved so much. And there they were, sitting all close, Lucy resting in the bloody water, head on his lap. No more armour, it was all gone. It wasn't needed, not with them, not at all. Juvias snort as close as possible. They all cried. Ragered breathing, pained whimpers. Too many tears. Then there was silence before screams of loss howled through the night. The 12 zodiacs screamed and cried. Their loss too big. After many sun rises and falls they had too leave, to weak to remain. Had buried their two sisters, leaving a grave stained in red and tears. The lake that once was home, that ended up as a battlefield to show that all could love, dragons, humans and spirits. The 12 golden keys hidden in the grave. They wanted to stay with their sisters, even in death.

* * *

The time after Lucy and Juvia as terrible, old habits returned, but a bit of them stayed. When their keys had been taken out of the grave, they were furious, but then understood. It was for the better. To finally get revenge on Hemonga. The dragon that took away their sisters. Killed Juvia, by tearing out her wings and cutting open where blood flowed. Leo understood. Juvia didn't really like humans, she only liked Lucy and them. Hemonga recalled her from childhood days. Hated siblings. Him the cruel, her the kind, driving a wedge between the siblings. Hell broke loose after Juvia bonded with Lucy, a human, driving Hemonga mad and on a mission to erase all humans. Leo and his siblings still hated the black dragon, but also hated it that their keys were never brought back to the grave. They lost each other again. Going through many human hands again. They felt disgusted, that their loved keys went through thousand of filthy hands. They weren't their master, no, Lucy was and will forever be. They only said owner, never master.

* * *

One day all of them jumped in the celestial world, looking around as if someone called them. Two voices long gone. Over 700 human years ago… Then they felt it, the presence of their sisters reborn. They were in joy. Cancer, Aquarius and Capricorn were owned by the mother of Lucy. So now they only had to find Juvia. And wait a few more days and they were all reunited and this time they'd make sure they were staying together. Never again. But this time they'd have to make sure the two were strong enough. There was no dragon to take Lucy in and teach her of the stars and there was no hated as Juvias brother to her kindness and deem her unworthy of their blood and chase her to strength. She was now human too. They knew she had strong water magic, back then as a dragon she may have been the strongest water dragon alive. Just a little more patience than everything will turn right.

* * *

 **This is a One Short, that has a sequel, which I will be uploading in sometime. I actually had planned more for winter break, but I just had to break my wrist. So that went down the drain, like many things have.**


End file.
